<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepless night by Mintyaegyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024462">sleepless night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo'>Mintyaegyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Caring Seonghwa, Crying, Gen, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepless nights, migraines, wooyoung is seonghwa’s baby, worried seonghwa, worried yeosang, yunho is a video game addict apparently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung has a migraine and Seonghwa takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepless night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did this idea come to me while i had a headache last night? yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wooyoung couldn’t sleep. He felt restless and everything about his body just felt not quite right. His head hurt, the back of his neck hurt and his shoulders hurt.  He sighs and groans softly, shifting his position in his bed once more. He just couldn’t get comfortable, and every time he tried to think or try to count sheep to fall asleep, his head just felt like it was going to explode; like something was squeezing his brain and it was too big for the box it was in. It felt like someone was pressing down on his neck. He kicks his blanket in frustration, letting out a soft whine, eyebrows frowning into a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang opens the door, having been up a bit later because he was trying to beat a certain level in the game he was playing with Yunho. It was probably about two in the morning. When Yeosang turns the light on so he could see to get undressed for bed and put his phone on the charger, Wooyoung lets out a whine, pulling his sheet up over his head, despite his body feeling heated. The light exacerbated the pain pulsing in his brain and he curls up in the bed. Yeosang pauses and tilts his head, lips in a little pout as he hears Wooyoung whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Sorry Woo, did I wake you?” Yeosang asks in a soft voice, taking off his shirt and replacing it with an older t-shirt he used for sleep. He runs a hand through his blonde hair, the locks falling back into his face. Wooyoung grunts and pulls the faded blanket tighter over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bright.. off” Wooyoung mumbles into the fabric, curling up tighter. It made the pressure in his head squeeze even more. Yeosang hums, feeling a little </span>
  <span>concerned. His best friend was usually whiny, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> whiny. Not like this. He frowns, worrying his tooth over his bottom lip as he reaches down to pet Wooyoung’s head over the blanket gently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Woo?” Yeosang hums, fingers brushing over the fabric of the sheets. Wooyoung lets out a tiny whimper, barely audible. Everything was sore, deep down inside his muscles. “Wooyoung, please answer me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang could tell something was wrong, that Wooyoung wasn’t feeling his best. The way he was acting wasn’t normal. Wooyoung was a very touchy sort of person; always affectionate and bright, wanting to be loud. Usually, every other night he would jump out of bed or whine for Yeosang to join him to cuddle in his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn the light off, Sang” Wooyoung huffs out, feeling like all the strength had left his body, leaving only the pressure behind his temples and under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, sorry.” Yeosang squeaks and hurries himself over to shut the lights off, leaving their bedroom with only the moonlight from the small window again. “Is something wrong?” Yeosang asks again, keeping his voice low but enunciating his words- Wooyoung still hasn’t answered him. Wooyoung peeks his tired eyes out from behind the blanket, and Yeosang could really see how tired and puffy they were from lack of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung couldn’t really come up with actual words to describe what he was feeling. The pressure was too much and it felt like his brain was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ head hurts.” He says weakly, sighing as he rolls over again, his legs feeling restless despite the aching pain he could feel lingering inside. Yeosang pouts, patting Wooyoung’s head again. Wooyoung lets out a soft whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is-is it bad?” Yeosang asked apprehensively, not wanting to know, really. He didn’t want to see his best friend of six years suffer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all hurts..” Wooyoung murmurs into his pillow, soft black hair fluffing over his eyes as he curls up tighter on the bed. “Feels..</span>
  <em>
    <span>hnng..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He feels the pulsing strongly for a moment, radiating up from his upper shoulders and his neck to the back of his head. Yeosang gasps softly, lips pursing. This was probably more than he could handle at the moment, brain clouded with worry and half-baked tired thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breath of The Wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get hyung, Woo.” Wooyoung doesn’t answer, just curls up tighter and Yeosang’s takes that as his cue to leave to get either Seonghwa or Hongjoong, regardless of their status of sleep. Wooyoung seemed to be not doing so well and this definitely warranted waking up someone to help him. He closes the door behind him on his way out, Yunho giving him a questioning look from his lazy position on the living room couch, one hand on the Switch controller, the other one holding a bag of snacks. If he wasn’t so worried about Wooyoung he’d snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you going to bed?” Yunho mumbles with his mouth full, tilting his head. His feet were up on the coffee table and Yeosang is flashed with brief concern he was going to accidentally kick over his glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung… isn’t feeling well.” Yeosang runs a hand through his hair.  Yunho bites off a piece of his licorice, pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He okay?” Yunho asks, frowning as he chews on his candy, using the controller to move around on the screen, brown eyes just flitting up to meet Yeosang’s briefly.  Yeosang shrugs, sighing as he adjusts the position of his pajama bottoms on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get Hwa or Hongjoong hyung.” Yeosang explains, yawning and rubbing his eyes- gosh, he was tired. It was late. “If i take too long to wake them up, will you check on him?” His tired eyes are pleading and Yunho nods, sweet precious Yunho. “Don’t turn the light on though.. that made it worse” Yeosang cringes, remembering just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>pained </span>
  </em>
  <span>his friend had sounded when he asked him to turn it back off. Yunho’s soft features morphed into a frown of worry at the mention of that, but he nods, letting Yeosang hurry off for help. “Thank you, Yunho-ah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung groans, his body feeling exhausted as he shifts his position again, curling up on the opposite side of the bed. The pain had gotten worse, pulsing deep under the muscle in his shoulders, his neck feeling stiff and his head waiting to explode. It felt like it was an orange, slowly getting squished and like the juice was leaking out from the pressure, making his eyes sting. He tries to take a breath, but it made his back hurt and he had to gasp from the sudden pain. Where was Yeosang? He wished Yeosang would come back, he needed the comforting presence so badly; something to take the pain away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep wouldn’t come as much as he’d tried. He was getting increasingly more frustrated with the way he was feeling that he cries out, but it came out barely a noise. It hurt too much to cry out properly, but the dam was ready to break under the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang takes a moment to breathe before he gently knocks on the door of the bedroom that the two eldest members shared. When nobody answered after a few seconds, he opened the door slowly and steps inside. Hongjoong was curled up in his bed, a Minion plushie under one arm, and his laptop; forgotten but still on the music program on the bedside table. Seonghwa was snoring softly with an arm hanging off the top bunk. Hongjoong looked like he had fallen asleep very recently and Yeosang didn’t really want to wake him. He steps forward into the room and towards the bed, lifting up a hand to brush against Seonghwa’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eldest boy wakes up with a soft groan, pulling his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung?” Yeosang whispers loudly, voice a little shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang?” Seonghwa’s deep sleepy voice comes out as he sits up in his bunk, running a hand through his dark bangs. “What’s wrong?” He asks. Yeosang wouldn’t normally wake someone up at ass o’ clock in the morning if something wasn’t actually the matter. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, looking at the younger blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something wrong with Wooyoung.” Yeosang explains hurriedly, worry evident in his deep voice. He rubs his eyes, one hand’s fingers playing with the edge of his shirt absently; a nervous habit he had never broken. Seonghwa seemed increasingly more awake at this new information and motions for Yeosang to move out of the way quickly, as he clamoured down the ladder with purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Wooyoung?” He asks, standing in front of the younger boy, head tilting questioningly, perfect eyebrows in a frown. “What happened? Is he hurt?” Seonghwa worried, scratching the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sick, and I don’t know what to do” Yeosang answered honestly, voice small in the dark room. Hongjoong snores in the background. Seonghwa nods in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he throw up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he tell you what hurts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His head.” Yeosang confirms, rubbing his eyes sleepily with one hand, the other still fiddling with his shirt hem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Seonghwa ruffled his own hair, making his way to the door. “Stay here and rest, you look tired. Hyung will take care of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But hyung- he needs me.” Yeosang argues, voice hissing, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sooner you get into my bunk, the sooner I can go.” Seonghwa orders, despite his voice being soft and caring. Yeosang sighs, fingers through his hair before he moves towards the ladder. Seonghwa leaves the room, making a stop in the kitchen to grab a glass of water and the bottle of painkillers for Wooyoung. When he walks past the living room he mumbles an order for Yunho to get his lanky ass to bed and gently turns the doorknob for Wooyoung and Yeosang’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’s met with complete darkness and he spots Wooyoung’s small curled up form half under the blanket, face underneath it as it’s buried in the pillow. His dark hair messed up everywhere. Seonghwa feels his heart break at the sight. Wooyoung didn’t even react as the door opened. He sets the glass and the painkillers down on the bedside table and sits next to Wooyoung on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoungie?” Seonghwa says in the softest voice possible, pressing a hand against the younger boy’s back. Wooyoung whimpers softly. “Hyung’s here, can you tell me what hurts?” Wooyoung peeks his eyes out from the blanket and moves his body closer to Seonghwa, seeking comfort. It takes Seonghwa a moment before it registers that Wooyoung is speaking because his voice is so quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head hurts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa moves a hand to brush his hair through Wooyoung’s hair gently, so gently. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like.. like Jongho is…trying to pull it apart like an apple..” Wooyoung’s voice sounds quiet and raspy as he speaks into the pillow. He refuses to open his eyes. Seonghwa nods, just brushing the sick boy’s hair gently. Wooyoung whimpers again, letting himself be vulnerable in front of the eldest hyung. “E-everything hurts..m’ neck n’ m’ shoulders..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa doesn’t want to jostle him too much, but he lays down next to Wooyoung and wraps his arms around the smaller male, pulling him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve got a migraine, love.” Seonghwa murmurs, kissing Wooyoung’s pained head gently. Wooyoung pouts, groaning as he burrows his face into the blanket again, but Seonghwa shushes him. “I’ve brought some water and medicine with me, would you like to take it?” He speaks in a soft, low tone so he doesn’t try to hurt Wooyoung’s head even more and Wooyoung pulls his hand close, squeezing it softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt so badly, Wooyoung felt like his skull was being stepped on and cracked. He doesn’t even realize that he’s started crying, that tears are falling until Seonghwa gasps and sits up, gently brushing a tear as he feels Wooyoung’s smaller body shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, it’s alright, hyung’s here, it’s gonna be okay, Woo…” Seonghwa murmurs, pulling Wooyoung’s body up off the bed and into his arms. Wooyoung sniffles, head burrowed immediately into Seonghwa’s warm chest. His hands cling to the elder’s shirt as he’s rocked softly to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung.. can’t… make it stop, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa feels his heart break into a million pieces again as he rubs Wooyoung’s back, fingers softly kneading. He reaches over to grab the glass of water and open the bottle of pills, pouring two out into his hand as Wooyoung cries softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoungie, baby, can you look at me please?” He can hear Wooyoung whine into his shirt, tears staining the fabric. “I need to you take some painkillers for me, okay?” Seonghwa speaks lowly, his satoori coming out in a relaxing tone. Wooyoung swallows and pulls himself away for a moment, but doesn’t uncurl his sore body. “Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay..” He speaks, voice small and pained. He opens his mouth, feeling too weak and sore to do it himself and if Seonghwa didn’t know he was in a lot of pain right now, he would coo at the cuteness. Instead he just frowns in concern, placing a painkiller on the boy’s tongue before holding up the glass of water to his mouth. Wooyoung takes a small sip, making a face as he swallows the pill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa holds out the second pill once the first one is swallowed and waits for Wooyoung to open his mouth again to repeat the process. He helps Wooyoung drain the rest of the glass before setting it down and just holding him close, rubbing soothing circles on the younger man’s back, stroking his fingers up and down; anything to relax his dongsaeng. Wooyoung lets out soft whimpers and sniffles every once in a while, body feeling strange and stiff. Seonghwa kisses the side of Wooyoung’s head gently, moving his hand up to massage the pressure point between Wooyoung’s shoulders. The younger boy makes a pained whine- Seonghwa’s brows furrow at the noise, massaging the area a little more gently. He can feel the knot underneath the skin, wanting to soothe it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, he can feel Wooyoung’s body relaxing a little more as the medicine kicks in, his whimpers turning more and more sleepy. Seonghwa continues to rub at his back before moving into a laying position again, wrapping an arm around the sleepy boy. Wooyoung stays curled up in his arms, not wanting to move away from the comforting touches of his hyung. Seonghwa runs his fingers through Wooyoung’s dark hair softly, his thumb brushing against the boy’s temple. Wooyoung’s brows furrow but he seems to be feeling more relaxed, falling asleep, his lips pouting out against Seonghwa’s chest. Seonghwa kisses his head again, feeling relieved he could at least bring some comfort. He never wanted to see his dongsaengs and fellow members in pain. He closes his eyes, hand rubbing over Wooyoung’s head soothingly until he falls asleep as well, the younger boy held protectively against him. They stay like that in that position until Hongjoong wakes up and comes to check on them the next day after being very surprised to find Yeosang in Seonghwa’s bunk. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>